


Baby, it's cold outside

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: YOI Secret Valentine 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drunken Kissing, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Morning Cuddles, Students, only mild memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: Yuuri sought his neglected phone and pressed the home button, activating it. The screen flashed briefly, a pop-up appeared that the battery life was down to one percent. A second later, the screen went black. His phone just had given up on him, just like the rest of the world.In which it was the worst day in Yuuri's life- or at least he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who basically wrote a somewhat slowburn Victuuri one-shot? This lady over here.  
> Anyway, I'm not exactly happy with how it turned out- but to be fair, I'm not the biggest Victuuri fan. (I don't feel the need to read or write the fanfiction for them because they're already **canon** ). But as this was for a YOI Secret Valentine exchange on Tumblr, I had little choice. I hope that I didn't butcher up their characterization, as I've no idea how to write them. (Victor in particular.)

The moment his day had started, Yuuri knew that it would be one of _those_ days. He was sure he had bombed an important test, he had forgotten his lunch, the moment he left the school building rain started to pour down and he just had missed his bus. Of course, he also had forgotten to take an umbrella along. Why would he? It was supposed to be sunny all day.

 

Drenched to the core, Yuuri entered the apartment complex he lived in. His glasses fogged up, and with a groan, he plucked the slippery plastic off his nose. He was ready for a hot bath, some food and a long night rest. Wiping his glasses clean, Yuuri started to climb the stairs.

 

Arriving on the third floor, Yuuri dragged his tired legs to his apartment. Well, _shared_ apartment. To save costs, he and his friend Phichit shared the apartment. It wasn’t exactly fitted for two, but sharing a bedroom was the least of their worries as a student. Everything to save money, even if that meant he had to share a room with his best friend. Pulling the knob, Yuuri frowned and gave it another pull. Phichit was supposed to be home already, his lecture had finished around two, it was five by now. Unless…

 

Muttering under his breath, Yuuri pulled out his phone and re-read through the conversation he had with his best friend. Phichit wouldn’t come home today- he was staying at his boyfriend's place. Trying to shrug off his steadily growing anxiety, Yuuri started to dig through his bag. He had his own key, there was no need to panic _just yet_.

 

By the time the hallway was littered with papers, books, stationary and a few odd items, Yuuri was inches away from panic attack. There was _no_ key. Not in his bag, not in his pockets. He must have forgotten it in the morning rush, together with his lunch. Maybe he should just call Phichit. His friend would be disappointed, but Yuuri _refused_ to sleep in the hallway. The floor wasn’t even comfortable, not to mention he was drenched to the bone.

 

He sought his neglected phone and pressed the home button, activating it. The screen flashed briefly, a pop-up appeared that the battery life was down to one percent. A second later, the screen went black. His phone just had given up on him, just like the rest of the world.

 

Was it possible to start this day over again? Yuuri would even willingly sell his soul to start over this day. Things couldn’t get much worse than this. With the emphasis on _much worse_.

 

Only when footsteps approached Yuuri knew this was officially the worst day of his life. Tearing his empty gaze away from his phone, Yuuri watched as someone entered the hallway. Great, now one of his neighbours could see his miserable state. His neighbours probably could compensate with him. Students have rough lives. However, Yuuri genuinely liked one of his neighbour. Unsurprisingly, that neighbour walked in on him.

 

“Hey, Yuuri,” his neighbour greeted, a bright smile on his face. “What are you doing outside?” the man cocked his head in subtle confusion.

 

He groaned in response, pressing his mop of wet hair against the wall. “Phone is death, Phichit is with his boyfriend, and I forgot my key,” Yuuri explained in one go, sounding as lifeless as he felt.

 

A sympathetic smile crossed his neighbour’s face briefly before a wide grin replaced it. “You can crash my place,” he chirped. “The couch is somewhat comfortable, and I can’t let you catch Hypothermia.”

 

Yuuri was taken aback by the man’s cheer, but there was no time to hesitate. As far as he knew, Victor was a good man. Polite, somewhat charming, a surprisingly good kisser. Though, the last fact was based on something he vaguely recalled. Their apartment complex somehow could throw the best parties, which was sometimes a blessing and a curse at the same time. And that’s how he had, at one point, made out with Victor Nikiforov. The worst part was that grey-haired student probably didn’t even recall, as things hadn’t changed between them.

 

“If it isn’t a bother,” Yuuri mumbled, pushing himself up. The spot he had been sitting the last ten minutes-or-so was completely and utterly drenched.

 

“It definitely isn’t,” the man assured, eyes lit with life. “I could use some company- living alone can be lonely sometimes.”

 

Yuuri offered Victor a kind smile before starting to pack his things. Realising what Yuuri was doing, Victor chipped in, helping the man gathering his stuff.

 

“You carry lube with you?” Victor asked curiously, picking up one of the few odd items Yuuri tended to carry with him. It was, thankfully, just plain lube and not some oddly flavoured one. However, it didn’t make the situation any less embarrassing.

 

“Ah, yes,” Yuuri stuttered, feeling himself grow red in the face. “You never know when you need it,” or when your friends need it. It seemed everyone around him was getting laid expect him.

 

Victor’s humming response didn’t say much, but Yuuri made sure _he_ was the one who picked up the packages of condoms and tissues. Stuffing the items back into his bag, Yuuri’s gaze fell upon a pile of things he didn’t even _know_ he had. Why where there pads in his bag? He hadn’t a girlfriend since, well, forever.

 

“You girlfriend’s?” Victor asked, gathering the pads.

 

Yuuri shook his head, trying to recall why he had pads in his bags. “I think,” Yuuri murmured, finally having a faint idea why they were in his bag. “My friends were doing some kind absorption experiment- what could hold the most water. Apparently, I got stuck with the leftover pads.”

 

Well, making a fool of himself was one of his better qualities. Victor was surely regretting inviting him inside- he probably must think Yuuri was a total loser. Which, admittedly, he sort of was. His friends didn’t help much, as they were the ones who bought the pads in the first place.

 

Victor’s silence fuelled his anxiety even more. Nervously, Yuuri gathered the rest of his belongings with the help of Victor. His books needed to be dried, a few of his papers were death but thankfully, hadn’t brought his laptop along with him. That would’ve been an expensive mistake. Balancing too many items in his arms, Yuuri followed Victor inside his apartment.

 

“It’s a bit messy,” Victor admitted when they had entered the apartment.

 

Looking around, Yuuri could hardly complain. Yes, it wasn’t completely clean, but he had seen worse, much worse. He once had dared to enter two of his friends their apartment without any warning. It had resulted in a sight that made a pile of garbage look clean and organised and a permanent habit to call before visiting them.

 

“It’s hardly messy,” Yuuri assured, kicking off his drenched shoes and placed them at the door, well, _tried_ to place them at the door. It was a bit tricky with his arms occupied. How did he even manage to get everything in his bag in the first place? The bag didn’t have endless inventory space like in some video games.

 

“You can drop your stuff on the couch,” Victor suggested, eyeing Yuuri’s occupied arms.

 

Smiling gratefully, Yuuri ventured further into the apartment, knowing the layout by heart. The apartment was small, one bedroom, a bathroom, a tiny hallway and a joined living, dining and kitchen. On second thought, it wasn’t _that_ small considering that Victor didn’t have to share it with anyone.

 

Letting out a groan of relief, Yuuri dropped his school supplies on the unoccupied couch. Sighing contently, Yuuri stretched his arms, trying to get rid of the ache. His muscles groaned, and his bones popped slightly. Maybe he should get changed if he didn’t want to catch a cold, though, change into which clothes? He didn’t have his apartment key and his phone was dead.

 

Yuuri walked over to the kitchen, a nervous feeling pooling in his stomach. He was in the apartment of _Victor_. The handsome student he had made out at a party a few months ago. The student who probably had forgotten that he had made out with Yuuri. Though he couldn’t really blame him- Victor must have been pretty wasted to make out with him.

 

“Excuse me, Victor?” Yuuri mumbled, nervously scratching his neck. “Do you, maybe have you, you know...” this was going well.

 

Victor’s laugh was honestly the best thing in the world. The man’s eyes lit up, his face looking rather lively for a sleep-deprived student. “You can shower if you want,” he grinned. “Towels are in the cabinet I surely have some clothes that will-” Victor’s eyes wandered over Yuuri’s body. “Somewhat fit you.”

 

Smiling tiredly yet grateful, Yuuri thanked Victor and left the small living space. It wasn’t necessarily hard to find the bathroom, there wasn’t much ground he even _could_ cover after all. Slipping into the room, Yuuri flicked on the light and started to strip down, throwing his wet clothes on a pile. He didn’t bother to lock the door- nobody had even bothered to make a lock on the damn door. On the other hand, the apartments were supposed to be for one person, so...

 

Familiar with how the shower worked, Yuuri turned up the heat and opened up the water supply. As water was rain down on the cheap shower tray, Yuuri plucked his glasses off his face, folded them and placed them on the sink. Opening up the cabinet, he retrieved a few towels, placing them next to his glasses. Now he was all set, he returned to the shower.

 

Steam was already clouding the room, and after quickly feeling if the temperature was right, Yuuri stepped into the cramped shower. The hot water stung against his skin, but it was all worth it. His muscles relaxed and the chill of the rain was slowly fading away.

 

After a short shower, Yuuri regretfully turned off the water supply. If it had been his own apartment, he definitely would have at least doubled his showering time. However, this wasn’t his apartment, and he didn’t have to pay the bills. And boy, Yuuri knew that these bills could become pretty darn high, especially for students who lived on cups of noodles and cheap coffee to get through college.

 

Carefully stepping out of the shower, Yuuri padded over to the sink, feet cold and slippery against the tiled floor. Plucking the first towel off the pile, he dried his hair. Placing the damp cloth in his neck, Yuuri tied a second towel around his hips and walked over to the door. Hopefully, Victor already had brought him some clothes. He wasn’t ready to walk around _Victor’s_ apartment wearing only a small towel that covered his genitals.

 

Slowly opening the bathroom door, Yuuri looked around if he could find the clothes Victor had laid out for him. A small stack of clothes was neatly placed just around the corner. Carefully picking up the pile, Yuuri returned to the bathroom, hurriedly closing the door. A flush crawled up Yuuri’s neck when he realised that those were _Victor’s_ clothes. Once in his life, Victor must have worn these. They probably wouldn’t fit Yuuri properly as Victor was at least two inches taller than him _and_ Victor was build broader. He probably was going to look like some teenager who had bought his clothes with the idea of a steadily approaching growth-spurt in mind.

 

To his surprise, the clothes fitted somewhat well. The sweater was a tad too big, but it did hide his body-fats. The sweatpants were a bit loose and the sleeves a too long, but nothing that rolling up the sleeves couldn’t fix. Feeling refreshed, Yuuri slipped out of the bathroom and headed to the living area.

 

Returning to the small living area, Yuuri saw Victor running around in the kitchen, cursing under his breathe. He wasn’t sure what was more surprising. The fact that Victor was cursing or that the kitchen looked like a pigsty. How long had he been gone? Fifteen minutes? Twenty minutes? Yuuri had been sure the kitchen was _clean_ when he had left to take a shower.

 

“Victor, are you okay?” the man turned around abruptly, sending some food flying, narrowly missing Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri, I’m fine, really,” the man frantically waved his arms, only to realise he was holding frying pan filled with said hand. This resulted in more food spilling.

 

Curiously, Yuuri started at the food that Victor had spilt. He wasn’t even sure what it was- it looked rather inedible. “Are you sure?” he knew he was being annoying, but it seemed that Victor wasn’t faring as well as he claimed to.

 

“I-” Victor pouted and placed the frying pan back on the fire. “I’m not the greatest cook,” the man admitted, a blush adorning his cheeks.

 

“I noticed,” Yuuri deadpanned. There was a brief pause before he felt himself grow rapidly red. “I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, realising how rude he had sounded. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

Thankfully, Victor was a good sport. The man laughed and turned off the fire. “Feel free to take it over from me,” the man grinned, his blue eyes alive with mischief.

 

Yuuri was baffled. This man wasn’t innocent, he had been plotting this all along. Well, at least, from the moment Yuuri had opened his mouth and asked about the man’s whereabouts.

 

“Sure,” Yuuri mumbled, trying his best to suppress his blush. It was the least he could do after Victor had offered him a warm shower and a place to sleep, and he was up for the challenge.

 

Victor clearly was surprised by Yuuri’s answer, but happily made room for the student to take over the reins in the kitchen.

 

Back into his element, Yuuri rolled up his sleeves and tied his hair together with an extra hair tie. The last thing he wanted was that his untamed hair would end up in their dinner.

 

“Would you mind to help me out?” Yuuri asked, not even looking at Victor. He was too busy inspecting the mess the older man had left behind. There was no saving this food. It was beyond repair.

 

“Sure,” the man sing-song. “Tell me what to do, Yuuri,” the way his name rolled off Victor’s tongue send a shiver down his spine. This man wasn’t innocent, a realisation that probabbly would cross his mind occasionally in the span of this evening.

 

“Throw this away,” Yuuri gestured to this frying pan. “It’s beyond saving.”

 

A feeling of victory briefly crossed Yuuri’s mind when a pouting Victor picked up the pan and dropped its contains in the trashcan. In the meantime, Yuuri collected everything to make a proper meal. Spaghetti was by far the easiest, especially as Victor had very little greenery in his arsenal. The student’s arsenal mostly consisted out of canned food and an unhealthy amount of cheap beer.

 

Yuuri placed a chopping board and knife on the counter and gestured Victor to come over. “Can you chop the onions and paprika? I’ll attend to the rest,” he honestly didn’t trust Victor to work with fire again, though handing the man a sharp knife didn’t seem to be the best idea either.

 

“I-” the man briefly hesitated. “Sure. How hard can it be?”

 

Ten minutes later, Yuuri concluded that chopping onions could be tricky. Victor had teared up several times _and_ had managed to cut himself, twice. Embarrassingly, Victor had asked Yuuri to kiss it better, which made Yuuri question how he ever had considered Victor alluring and sexy. He was just a big dork who couldn’t even do something as simple as cutting vegetables.

 

Yuuri carefully wrapped the childish band-aid around the man’s finger. Victor was sniffing childishly, muttering that it hurt and that onions were spawn of the devil.

 

“All better,” Yuuri muttered, securing the band-aid. He wasn’t exactly a doctor, but he knew that this would suffice for now. The cuts thankfully weren’t deep.

 

“Thank you,” Victor beamed, carefully bending his injured finger. “I’m sorry for being such a bad help.”

 

Smiling awkwardly, Yuuri gestured that it was all right. “Don’t worry, I always cook for my friends, it’s fun and much better than doing the dishes,” a nervously giggled left his lips. He was making a fool of himself in front of Victor, again. Great. He might as well dig his grave.

 

“They are so lucky to have you,” Victor said sincerely. “A great cook- I live on everything microwaved- I don’t have the talent or time to cook.”

 

A bright hue coloured Yuuri’s cheeks red. “I’ve had plenty of practice, and I’m not the greatest cook, by far,” an embarrassed chuckle followed. “But if you don’t mind, I want to finish up dinner- overcooked spaghetti taste terrible.”

 

It was almost domestic. Yuuri dancing around the familiar kitchen, cooking up a meal with Victor keeping a conversation going. The student talked about literally everything, from his lectures and friends to an extensive description of how one girl completely freaked out because a spider had dropped on her papers from seemingly nowhere.

 

“I felt so bad for her,” Victor continued, helping Yuuri out with dressing the table. “By the time someone came to help her, she was in tears- eventually someone had to take her away because she couldn’t stop crying.”

 

Yuuri let out a regretful chuckle. It wasn’t something he should laugh about, but it was pretty funny.

 

“Well, I’ve seen people cry over lesser things,” Yuuri chimed, placing the bowl with spaghetti on the small dining table. “A few months into my first year, I arrived home to find my roommate bawling his eyes out. It turned out his _phone_ had given up on him- it had taken me hours before he finally had calmed down.”

 

A merry laughter rolled off Victor’s lips. With the table set, the two students took place, knees bumping together as they tried to fit. It was awkward, to say the least, and Yuuri desperately hoped that he wasn’t blushing. That would solely result in those awkward situations when one person asks if they’re okay, followed by the same person pressing their cold hands against the other’s forehead. It was so cliché, it actually did hurt.

 

“I wonder,” Victor mused, slowly munching on his food. “Are you and you roommate, you know... dating?” the man asked shamelessly. “I mean, you must be very close as you’re sharing such a small space together, there isn’t much space in the bedroom- I don’t even think a double bed fits.”

 

Victor’s well-intended explanation didn’t make things much better. Yuuri managed to choke on his food, resulting him in coughing loudly and rapidly growing red in the face. “We’ve a bunk bed,” Yuuri croaked, eyes watering. “And I’m pretty sure Phichit is in a steady relationship with some other guy.”

 

An ‘oh’ was Victor’s only response. “So you don’t wish to date your roommate? He isn't exactly bad looking, though not my type.”

 

Yuuri wheezed and furiously wiped away tears. “No! Phichit and I are just friends.”

 

Victor quirked an eyebrow, but thankfully let the subject slide. Feeling anxious, Yuuri just jabbed at his food, lacking any appetite. Why was Victor even interested in what he did with Phichit? The two of them were just good friends. Yes, for a brief second, Yuuri had considered Phichit handsome looking. But like Victor had mentioned before, Phichit wasn't exactly his type.

 

Frowning in confusion, Yuuri started at his food. Had Victor said that Phichit wasn't his type? What guy did that? Yuuri knew that girls, even the straight ones, were rather open about whenever another girl was cute looking or not. Back in high school, a good friend of his admitted openly that she thought another girl was cute looking and would definitely be her type. Said friend was probably as straight as a ruler looking at her dating history.

 

But unlike girls, most men didn't admit that a fellow guy looked cute or handsome. Unless they either were interested in men or didn't care at societies standard for men.

 

"You like men?" Yuuri asked perplexed. He always had thought Victor had been straight, even after their kiss. Both had been pretty hammered anyway, and Yuuri wasn't exactly masculine looking so he could be mistaken for a girl if someone was wasted enough.

 

Catching Victor's gaze, Yuuri was greeted with surprised-filled blue eyes. "You probably don't remember, and you probably don't believe me," a faint hint of sadness crossed Victor's gaze. "I never have dated or even _kissed_ a girl before. My first kiss was at a party a few months ago, with, well..."

 

Yuuri was glad he hadn't eaten much. He felt like barfing. Hope and fear clouding his mind, his fingers were clutching tightly onto Victor's sweater. Was Victor actually implying what Yuuri was thinking he was implying? Or was Yuuri just being hopeful- maybe Victor was referencing to another party, or maybe Yuuri was just another man Victor had kissed during that party?

 

"A guy," Yuuri muttered, staring at his food. _Me_ , he mentally added. But that seemed very unlikely. No way Victor was interested in someone like him, the stuffy guy from a few doors down who had managed to lock himself out of his apartment.

 

"You, though, like I said before, you probably don't remember," there was a certain chill in Victor's voice. "You didn't text me, and you weren't behaving different, so I-"

 

With a loud crash, Yuuri's chair fell back.  Slamming his hands down the table, Yuuri looked at Victor with new determination. "I remember!" he shouted, his cheeks coloured red with shame, embarrassment and slightly furry. "I thought _you_ didn't remember. I woke up with a hangover and an unreadable phone number written one my arm."

 

Victor looked gobsmacked. His fork had fallen into his food, but the man didn't even seem to notice. Yuuri wondered if the man was even breathing, as the only thing he could hear was his rapidly thumping heart and harsh breathing. Well, all it was now all or nothing.

 

"You remember?" Yuuri was taken aback by how small Victor's voice sounded.

 

Nodding, Yuuri picked up the fallen chair and sat down again. "Vaguely, but yes. I remember kissing you, or you kissing me, I don't remember that anymore."

 

Victor let out a small laugh. "I was the one to kiss you," he said, cheeks rapidly growing red. "Though you weren't exactly protesting, so I thought the feelings were mutual."

 

He shouldn't have let his bed this morning- he wasn't ready to talk about his big, fat crush on Victor, even as Victor probably returned them. It was too surreal- even if Victor liked him, it surely must have been mild interest on his part. There was no way Victor actually like _like_ him.

 

"Well, the feelings are mutual," Yuuri eventually admitted, nervously biting his bottom lip. "I do like you, a lot. For a while now. I just-” pressing his lips together, Yuuri forced himself to stop talking. All he currently was doing was fuelling his anxiety.

 

Victor’s eyes lit up, a happy smile crossed his lips. “Are you serious?” he asked excitedly.

 

“Of course I’m,” Yuuri snapped, nerves running trough his body. Why would he lie about that?

 

Ashamed for snapping for no reason, Yuuri downcasted his eyes, finding a sudden interest in his lap. The creaking of a chair followed, the table shook slightly, and a shadow crept over him. Victor was probably looming over him, presumably questioning why he even liked someone like Yuuri.

 

A gasp of surprise passed Yuuri’s lips when two hands gently cradled his face, tipping his head back, so he was looking straight into Victor’s eyes. Victor was awfully close, _too_ close.

 

“Victor-” all the words died on his lips when Victor’s lips brushed against his. It couldn’t even be considered a kiss, the touch was so little, yet, Yuuri felt his heart bursting out of his chest.

 

“I like you a lot, you know,” Victor’s breath ghosted over Yuuri’s lips as he spoke. “Probably ever since the first time we met.”

 

Victor had liked him since the very beginning? They met over _two_ years ago- even Yuuri hadn't been smitten with Victor for that long. Did that mean the man had been pining over Yuuri for over two years? Two. Whole. Years. And Yuuri had been disappointed that Victor didn't return his feelings, while it had been the _opposite_. There had been a time _Yuuri_ didn't return Victor's feelings.

 

"Are you serious?" Yuuri sobbed, tears slowly starting to trickle down his face. "And here I though _you_ didn't return my feelings. Now it turns out I've been the villain all along."

 

His tears were gently wiped away, Victor's breathe still ghosting over his lips. "Can I?" the man asked, eyes bright with excitement.

 

Yuuri didn't answer. His chair once again toppled over, landing with a soft thud against the carpeted floor. Gaining height by standing upright, he slightly forced Victor back. Victor's grip on his face faltered and there, the right moment.

 

Within a matter of a few seconds, Yuuri threw his arms around Victor's neck, pulling him close. Their lips smashed together in an awkward kiss, nose bumping, teeth clashing and Yuuri's glasses was being pressed against his face, the plastic digging in his skin. But he didn't care. This was probably his one and only chance to shamelessly kiss Victor before the latter would realise what kind of nerd Yuuri was. The kind of nerd who would coo over dog and cat videos and who was the reigning champion in Cards Against Humanity amongst his friends.

 

After a while, Yuuri parted from the kiss, breathing shallowly. Yes, he knew that he was supposed to breathe through his nose, but it was easier said than done when you’re kissing the man of your _dreams_. Though, in his dreams, Victor had been less dorky and more of a perfect husband. Though the dorky Victor was more endearing- he never had heard someone complain about onions being the spawn of the devil.

 

Victor fell back into his chair. Like Yuuri, he was breathing shallowly, his face flustered and lips red. "That was... intense," the man sighed, leaning back into his chair, almost tipping it over.

 

"I'm sorry," Yuuri muttered, realising how forward he had been. Up until now, Victor had been very kind and gentle with him. He, unlike Victor, had basically latched himself onto Victor like a leech, merciless and hungry.

 

"For what?" Victor asked. "An amazing kiss?"

 

Snorting, he leant on the table, not daring to pick up the chair again. That poor piece of furniture already had suffered enough abuse from Yuuri throwing it around. "It was awkward."

 

"What did you expect?" the seated man chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I never have kissed anyone before- unless you count the drunken party kiss- and I doubt you've had much more experience than I've."

 

No, he hadn't. Like Victor, the kiss at the party had been his very first kiss. This, of course, excluded his family. Family didn't count.

 

"You know, I was wondering," a cheeky grin crossed Victor's face. "I think we might need that lube you carry with you- I don't have any so..."

 

A flush heated up Yuuri's skin. "We're having dinner!" Yuuri exclaimed, his voice higher-pitched than normal.

 

Right, they were having dinner. Admittedly, Yuuri had little to no appetite left. By the looks of it, Victor hadn't much appetite left either.

 

"Well," Yuuri mumbled. "We're supposed to have dinner."

 

Yuuri almost jumped when Victor merrily laughed, his face alive and probably brighter than a Christmas tree. "I think neither of us is really in the mood to have dinner."

 

"I guess you're right," Yuuri admitted, unable to contain his bright smile. "But that still doesn't mean we're going to make use of my lube, I expect at least three dates and a bouquet of flowers."

 

A triumphant smile crossed Yuuri's face when Victor pouted in defeat. "You're mean," the man muttered half-heartedly.

 

"Get used to it," Yuuri teased. How exactly it had happened, he wasn't sure, but he no longer felt nervous around Victor. Maybe this day wasn't so bad at all.

 

The table groaned as Yuuri stopped leaning on it. Straightening his back, Yuuri picked up his half-empty board and gathered the cutlery. "Now, get your cute ass out of that chair and help me with the dishes."

 

Victor stared at him in surprise, lips slightly parted like a fish on dry land. "You think I've a cute ass?" the man asked, almost sounding childish.

 

Feeling slightly flustered, maybe he wasn't as confident as he thought he was, Yuuri nodded. "It’s kind of cute, I guess," he added.

 

"I think your ass is kind of cute too," Victor added shamelessly, grinning brightly. He didn't even blush or showed any signs of being embarrassed. How was this man real?

 

"Thanks, I guess?" Yuuri mumbled. He took that back, this day was terrible. Victor probably would chip away years of his life span within the matter of a few hours. This guy was unbelievable, yet, maybe he rather lived a short life filled with Victor than living a short life without Victor, especially now knowing that Victor had liked him way before he had liked Victor.

 

~*~

 

Drowsy and bleary-eyed, Yuuri squinted against the harsh sunlight that streamed into the bedroom. He absolutely and utterly hated mornings, especially mornings he had to leave his bed early. Feeling for his phone, Yuuri eventually managed to find it and unplugged it from life-support. Victor thankfully had been kind enough to borrow him a phone charger, otherwise his phone would still have been dead.

 

Squinting at his phone, Yuuri stared at the picture of his friend with confusion. Why was Phichit calling so early in the morning? It was still a solid hour before Yuuri... oh. Never mind that, apparently Yuuri had forgotten to set his alarm, as the time was saying it was well past nine. Great, he had missed his morning lecture. Surely, one of his classmates would cover for him. Accepting the call, the picture of Phichit was replaced by the actual Phichit.

 

“Morning,” the man chirped. Phichit was like Yuuri still in bed, his hair mushed up and purple marks scattered around his naked shoulder and chest. Well, Yuuri wasn’t too surprised to see his friend like that. Phichit had weird... kinks. Was it a kink?

 

“Sleeping in? Didn’t you have a test today?” Phichit asked, actually looking surprised.

 

Yuuri hummed, stifling a yawn. The body pressed against his back moved slightly, thankfully, Victor just continued sleeping. “Forgot to set my alarm,” Yuuri admitted sheepishly. “And I’ve my test this afternoon, still plenty of time left.”

 

Phichit still seemed far from convinced. An exaggerated sceptical look had formed on his friend’s face. “That isn’t like you,” Phichit murmured. “Though I can’t say it’s a bad decision, you work too hard.”

 

Shrugging, Yuuri knew that his friend was right, though he would never admit that. He sometimes worked _too_ hard, making days that shouldn’t be humanly possible. Though, to be fair, coffee and some cheap energy drink often did the trick.

 

Once again, Victor shifted around, only to turn around, pressing his face again Yuuri’s back. An arm snuck around his waist and pulled him close to Victor’s chest. Well, that far for keeping Phichit in the dark about his whereabouts.

 

Phichit’s jaw dropped, his eyes growing big with surprise. “You sly dog,” he whispered in amazement. “You’re secretly hooking up with people behind my back. Who’s the lucky guy.”

 

On cue, Victor started to speak. Or, well, tried. “Yuuri,” the man whined, rubbing his nose against Yuuri’s exposed neck. “It’s too early.”

 

“I know,” Yuuri murmured, gently rubbing the man’s hand. “Just go back to sleep, it’s just my roommate calling.”

 

Victor made a low, grumbling noise before falling asleep again. When Yuuri returned his gaze back to his phone, he was greeted by a blinding grin.

 

“You’ve _slept_ with Victor Nikiforov?” Phichit squeals excited.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Not slept, just shared a bed.”

 

Phichit looked briefly disappointed before his typical, easy-going smile returned. “How did you even end up in the same bed as Victor?”

 

“I forgot my keys, so Victor was kind enough to invite me in and, well... things happened,” Yuuri wasn’t exactly in the mood to share the details with Phichit. After all, he still could barely believe it himself. He, Yuuri, had kissed Victor, _the_ Victor, that guy who probably could get any person as his romantic partner. Though, most people didn’t knew Victor’s dorky side.

 

Phichit’s expression wavered. Yuuri knew his friend was noisy, always trying to get his hands on the newest gossip. Therefore, eventually, Yuuri probably had to tell Phichit everything, the more details, the better.

 

“Come on,” Phichit urged, an eager look crossing his face. “Tell me the details.”

 

Groaning, Yuuri wanted to do nothing else then end the call. He knew, however, if he did that, Phichit would never drop the subject. Nobody did just hang up on Phichit. Thankfully, there was one person that could keep Phichit in check and that morning, he had been Yuuri’s lord and saviour.

 

“Phichit,” a drowsy voice grumbled, a mop of black hair and a pale face appeared in the background. “What did you promise?”

 

Yuuri’s friend pouted. “Babe,” he whined. “I’m talking with Yuuri- he finally-”

 

“I don’t care,” Phichit’s boyfriend said curtly. “No phone in bed, end the call or _I_ will end the call.”

 

Phichit made another whining noise. “Everyone I love is against me- first my best friend and now my boyfriend,” the student glared at Yuuri. “Are you sure you don’t have some deal with my boyfriend? You Asian types are all-”

 

“Phichit,” the same voice warned.

 

Yuuri laughed at Phichit’s disappointed look. “Phichit, you’re Asian yourself,” he remarked amusedly.

 

“Touché,” the man retorted. “Anyway, see you later,” and with that, Phichit ended the call.

 

Somewhat relieved, Yuuri placed his phone back on the nightstand. While he had wanted to break the news to Phichit in a different way, this wasn’t too bad. Now his best friend had to walk around with the mental torture that Yuuri and Victor had shared a bed without knowing the _details_. The details were necessary for some like Phichit, he wouldn’t rest till he knew _everything_.

 

“Finally,” Victor murmured, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck. “I thought he never would stop talking.”

 

Yuuri chuckled and turned around, coming to lay face-to-face with Victor. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”

 

A drowsy smile crossed Victor’s face. “Yes, but it doesn’t matter. It means I’ve got more time to cuddle with you.”

 

Sighing, Yuuri pressed a chaste kiss on the older man’s lips. “You’re unbelievable,” he murmured.

 

Victor made a faint noise and pulled Yuuri closer, tucking the latter’s head under his chin. “I won’t have classes till one.”

 

Yuuri nuzzled closer to the man, enjoying the contact. “Me neither, well, I already missed my first class so...”

 

Yesterday might not have been so bad after all. At least it wouldn’t be the worst day of his life, maybe, in the future, when walking down the aisle, Yuuri could consider yesterday the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that the quality isn't great, but I really struggled with writing this. There are a few pieces I'm proud of, mainly the beginning and the ending, the rest, meh. It's fine. I feel like it actually did need another round of editing- but as I wasn't exactly passionate about it, I decided that this would suffice.


End file.
